Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 1$ and $x = 3$. $9$ $y$ $^2 + 7$ $x$ $ + 5$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${y}$ and $3$ for ${x}$ $ = 9{(1)}^2 + 7{(3)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(1) + 7{(3)} + 5 $ $ = 9 + 21 + 5 $ $ = 35$